


Good Old-Fashioned Dancing

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, M/M, bucky and tony are in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony and Bucky are downgraded to paperwork after a bad fight. How else should they spend the day but dancing?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020





	Good Old-Fashioned Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Good Old-Fashioned Dancing  
> Creator: Ducky  
> Warnings: none apply  
> Pair: Winteriron  
> Squares Filled: I1 – Aren’t We Supposed to Be Working? Starkbucks bingo  
> C2 – Dancing for Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Summary: Tony and Bucky are downgraded to paperwork after a bad fight. How else should they spend the day but dancing?  
> Word Count: 648 words  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253856

Bucky and Tony were put in time out. They both were too reckless in the field today, and Steve had had enough. Now, they are going through old paperwork as a way to pay for their mistakes.

  
“I feel like I’m in high school again.” Tony grumbles. “This is bullshit.”

“Why are you even working? There’s so much crap up here, no one will notice if nothing is done.” Bucky is sitting with his back against a crate, looking at his phone.

Tony crosses his arms. “Easy for you to say. Steve actually likes you. You’ll be back out in the field in no time. Me? I’ll be stuck up at this desk until I clean out the whole room. So, yes. I’m working.”

“Your loss.” Was Bucky’s noncommittal reply.

Growling, Tony moves to the opposite end of the room until he hears Bucky exclaim. “What the hell is this? And why is it acceptable for teenagers to be doing it? Tony, come here!”

“I’m working!” Tony calls. He knows Bucky will end up coming over to where he is.

Bucky appears in his peripherals not two minutes later. “Look at this! What are they doing?” He shoves a video of kids twerking at prom.

“It’s called twerking. It’s a new kind of dance.”

“It’s sex with clothes on! How was this made acceptable?” Bucky was in the ice for just too long.

Sighing, Tony puts down the papers he is holding. “I don’t know Barnes. But apparently it’s fun. I mean, I’ve twerked before. It’s not bad.”  
  


“You have? Can you show me how do it?”

Tony sighs again, puts on a good song to twerk to, and begins a tutorial. “Then, when dancing with someone else, you back it up against them so you basically grind together.” He does so as to demonstrate. “So yeah, it can be pretty sexual, but apparently parents are ok with their kids dancing that way.”

“I mean… what happened to old ballroom dancing? I enjoyed dancing before my nasty fall. I wonder if anyone still dances like that now.”

“Like this?” Tony pulls Bucky into a tango. The other man catches on quickly and they both fight for the lead. Seeing that Bucky is much more proficient in the lead role, Tony quickly defers. They dance and dance until the song ends.

Bucky sits on the floor, breathing heavily. “That was so much fun! I haven’t danced like that in too long!”

“Want to try another?” Tony turns on some music from the 40’s. He doesn’t know what it is, but Bucky seems to.

They swing, they foxtrot, they jive, they lindy hop, and then they waltz. Tony can see now why the waltz was considered one of the most intimate dances of the ballroom. Staring into Bucky’s eyes, he is acutely aware of every touch and every breath. The song ends, freezing both of them in the moment. Is it Tony, or is Bucky’s face coming closer and closer? Tony stops wondering when Bucky’s lips meet his.

When Bucky finally pulls away, he tilts his head and points towards the door. Tony moves a few steps away from him rifles through paperwork. “Come on, Bucky.” Wow. His voice sounds completely normal! “Aren’t we supposed to be working?”

Steve’s heavy step sounds outside the door. He looks in to see them filing paperwork. “Everything ok here? How much do you have done?”

“We’re good, Stevie. Are you seriously gonna make us file all this shit tonight?” Bucky puts down his pile. “You know this is never going to get filed by us. Just bring in a professional.”

“Ok fine. You guys can go.” Steve sighs. “Just pay attention when you’re in the field.”

Tony and Bucky grin at each other as they run out of the door. “And don’t think I didn’t hear you guys dancing!” Steve yells after them.  
  



End file.
